denpamen3fandomcom-20200213-history
Havoc Dragon
"Called the strongest dragon. Always fighting strong foes." - Museum Description Havoc Dragon is an exceedingly powerful secret boss, found only during the post-game directly under Fairy Village. It can be fought as many times as you want, but consecutive fights can prove risky; since the Havoc Dragon is encountered on the World Map, any Denpa Men K.O.'d at the end of the fight will immediately be lost. The battle is accompanied by the Final Boss theme, making this the only in-game way to listen to it on-demand. General Information *Level: 180 *HP: 9,999 *Experience: 440,000 *Gold: 24,000 *Location: Purple square area under Fairy Village *Weak to: Wind, Dark *Strong to: Everything else *Aggression: Waits for player to initiate *Special Traits: Takes at least two actions per turn, up to a whopping four. Treasure Normal *☆1 Lottery Ticket Ultra Rare *☆7 Number 1 *☆7 Dragon Scales Attacks *'Bite': Physical; deals massive damage to a single Denpa Man. No element. *'Charge': Buff; doubles its next Bite's damage. This can stack multiple times, being able to reach 9999 damage in one attack. *'Counter Shriek': Buff; will counter physical attacks with one of its own. Will only counter the first Denpa Man that lands a hit when multiple attack at once. *'Roar with rage': Status; inflicts Surprised on random Denpa Men, preventing them from taking their turn if they haven't already. *'Havoc Wave': Magic; deals huge element-less damage to all Denpa Men. Can inflict Blind. *'Iceberg': Magic; deals huge Earth damage (not Ice) to all targets. Can inflict Frozen. Catch Attack *'Iceberg': Magic; deals huge Earth damage (not Ice) to all targets. Can inflict Frozen. Tips * The Havoc Dragon deals massive damage with all of its attacks, allowing it to K.O. most of your team in one turn; Full Heal (All) and Full Revive (All) Denpa Men are invaluable in this fight as a result. ** Equipping said Denpa Men with either Ghost or Reflect equipment will drastically improve their survivability; a Denpa Man with both is physically unable to be K.O.'d. * Use equipment that grants defense against Earth attacks and the Frozen status. Defense against Blind may also be useful if your team's damage output relies heavily on physical attacks. ** Alternatively, equipment with Float can be used to grant Denpa Men complete immunity to the Iceberg attack, removing the need for Frozen and Earth resistance and potentially freeing up space for other equipment. * Denpa Men with the Reflect (All) antenna could potentially be a better choice to bring to this fight than Vengeful Wind and Servant of Darkness Denpa Men; if the Havoc Dragon uses its Havoc Wave attack, Denpa Man with the Reflect status will deal around 600 damage each. * This boss is exceptional for gold farming; with a maxed Gold multiplier (x20), you can get 480,000G from one battle. If you can kill it quickly enough, using the Havoc Dragon to level up your Denpa Men can also be viable.'' Related * Gaia Dragon * Geyser Dragon * Gale Dragon * Dragons Regret Category:Monster Category:Fairy Continent Category:Boss Category:Monsters Weak to Wind